


Skipped Heartbeats

by SpruceOutOfFive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Established Sterek - Freeform, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, or well references to hurt sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpruceOutOfFive/pseuds/SpruceOutOfFive
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski ended up in a hospital and despite him being fine, Stiles doesn’t take it too well. Luckily Derek is there for him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Skipped Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> My mom had a brief hospital visit a while back. It ended up being nothing serious, but yeah, it definitely inspired this fic.
> 
> Thank you Cera for betaing and coming up with an amazing title in my times of trouble! <3

Stiles fell back into his chair from the relief, but his legs kept shaking even after taking the weight off of them. The doctor exchanged a quick word with Derek before walking away. Stiles had no idea what had been said, he was too busy basking in the relief and trying to calm his body that was going into overdrive.

Stiles couldn’t help but be thankful about the doctor leaving. He was very close to weeping like a baby and he didn’t need an audience. 

His dad was fine.

It was a relief. Stiles had been worried that his dad’s heart had finally given up after having been exposed to all the junk food that his dad ate in secret, in addition to the stress that came from being the sheriff of a county with _a lot_ of supernatural activity. But no, there apparently wasn’t anything wrong with his dad’s heart. Yes, the sheriff was starting to feel his age creep up on him, but essentially he was still _fine_.

And still Stiles couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“Fuck, this is stupid! My dad is _fine_! He won’t even have to spend the night in here, so I shouldn’t be fucking crying over this,” Stiles scolded himself and buried his face into his hands in order to hide any further proof of the tears.

Derek stepped forward and crouched in front of the slightly trembling man. Gently, he took a hold of Stiles’ wrists and pulled the hands away, forcing the younger man to meet his eyes.

“You’re not stupid for crying. Yes, it was nothing serious and your dad is fine, but for a moment you thought he wasn’t. That worry, that fear - _they_ were real. So, it’s okay to react like this even after knowing the truth. It’s _human_ to react like this,” Derek assured, his gaze almost too intense for Stiles to bear.

“Says the werewolf,” Stiles joked halfheartedly, his cheeks wet and eyes still glistening, but he wasn’t shedding any new tears.

Derek threw a wolf-like grin at him.

“Exactly.”

Stiles smiled weakly and wiped his face at the back of his hand before mumbling:

“Thanks for being here, Sourwolf.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and pressed a soft kiss on the damp skin. His whispered promise was cool and comforting like an autumn breeze when it brushed over Stiles.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
